Superman: World Breaker 1
by AlexanderCage
Summary: Superman full of joy now that he and Lois are together, but Darkseid hopes to twist this joy into pain
1. Chapter 1

This fan-fiction is an addition to the "superman animated series" of which I own no rights to the characters, original storyline, or the title itself.

_** World Breaker: part one**_

By: **Alexander Cage**

The day had started quiet, but as he knew, quiet starts always led to noisy endings. He was hovering above the daily planet, giving a strong gaze towards;

To anyone else would be a simple wall. But with the gifts his kryptonian heritage has blessed him with it is a window in which the object of his affection can be seen through. Lois Lane, the one woman who single handedly pierced that bullet proof skin and captured the heart of superman. A smile crept upon his face as he watched her glide from one end of the office to the other taking charge as only she could. The thoughts of the morning and the night before turned the smile into a grin, it had been 14 months to the day sense he had come out to Lois about who he was, where he came from, and how he felt. Finally taking the chance that he had fought for so long in telling the woman that he loved "that" he loved her. Since they have enjoyed each other's lives for 14 months to the day and superman, Clark, Kal el has never been happier. He returns to patrol and continues to survey the city, doing the job he gave himself of protecting metropolis that has accepted him as family, who look at him as more then superman, more than just a hero but something more. He made his way across the skies of midtown and his ear drew to the sound of a familiar echo, one that has filled his life with despair, anger, and disgust; a boom tube. the intergalactic sign of the planet apocalypse and its leader Darkseid is enough to force the man of steel to the very spot only seconds after hearing the sounds origin, so fast that it's as if he moved time and space simply to arrive at this spot. As he set his eyes on the planets new arrivals he gave a calm stare and softly spoke "where is he" and didn't utter another word. Before him were DarkSeid's three furies along with a few henchmen behind them. Stompa, Gilotina, and Mad heiriet "heeee's not heeeere, son of krypton" Heiriet spoke first sliding her words across her lips with a fiendish smile and giggle "tis only us, are we not enough for you?" Gilotina paused then continued" hear that girls? The son of krypton is getting full of himself"" then maybe we should smash him down to size" Stompa yelled as she drove her fist hard into her hand. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of irritation and reverted his gaze to all three of them "I don't want to hurt you girls, but you are not welcome here". His tone was steady and noble as it usually was, he hovered in front of them arms folded the red cape that flows gently behind him hanging loosely swaying in the gentle gusts of wind passing by as the quiet of the day slowly faded". "I'm afraid we are unable to respect you request kal el, our orders are not to leave until metropolis is burned to the ground" gilotina gave a devilish grin as her words filled her with pleasure, and with that the three swarmed superman stompa taking the front. As she clashed with him she gripped him tight in her arms and crushed with all her power, a short lived upper hand as superman spun himself around at whirlwind speeds making her grip useless and thus sending her flying in another direction. Gilotina would be next to take her chances, as she engaged leading her charge with her twin blades aimed at superman's chest. She lets out a mighty roar as she drives the tips of her vicious anger toward her target but is caught off guard when her movement ceases against her will. Her eyes gaze upon her body trying to solve the mystery only to look at the target she had so eagerly pursued has caught both blades with his middle and index fingers and thumb. He gave a smug smile and effortlessly snapped the swords in two and throwing the remains to the side extending his arms they quickly drew them together to bring forth a clap, which force echoed forward at Gilotina driving her backwards, the sound incredible and the power unbelievable that a simple gesture could be turned into a weapon. He tightened his stance as he stood there, in air awaiting what approached him next, but this time from behind. As Mad harriet dashed in her claws fully extended using a genuine "pounce" technique her target also eluded her as superman simply levitated higher in which she flew right under him. her anger grew and she quickly corrected her path and tried once more superman stood motionless as she came in range and like a mother to a child snatched mad harriet out of the air only to hoist her up above his head and then throw her into the ground, heavily restraining himself as she hit the ground it shook and a crater filled the area in which she touched down. Gilotina would come to her aid and Stompa would not be far behind. they would regroup giving each other a look in signaling that they should attack together they quickly gained their position as superman lowered himself to the ground gently. As the three flanked the hero, they threw themselves at him continuously one after another, left, right, from above and below and every time superman would foil any plan they had forged to take him down in the slightest movement.

"Give up girls, this isn't going to go anywhere and you know it". Gilotina rose to her feet shaking off the strike she had been dealt only moments ago and ignoring her comrades that had already fallen. She scowled at superman and clenched her teeth "enough "her-ro" you dare mock us...the FURIES OF DARKSIED! You will fall here, today!" Gilotinas words were empty as she charged into battle her arm drawn back for an attack. As she struck her punch was caught she was flipped over and planted into the ground. She let out a yelp and stayed in her new found position as her body dis allowed her to do much of anything else. "Now do us both a favor Gilotina, and take you and your furies back home. I would hate to have to go all the way to apocalypse just to teach your master about the meaning of boundaries, so give him this message". gilotina stayed quiet and suddenly laughed, almost mockingly which caught the easy calm of our hero off guard. She smiled wide and looked up at the "man " who had beaten her to submission "you foolish kryptonian...you wish you could be half the man my master is, but if you wish your message to be received...why not tell him yourself" superman's expression quickly turned to curiosity " what are you talking about? Is he coming? her again?" again Gilotina laughed as she turned over and brought herself to her feet "foolish, foolish kryptonian, my master is already here" superman took hold of Gilotinas blouse pulling her closer before she finished her words asking her where he was, his voice cold and angry "you rushed so quickly to the origin of your despair, to the sound of your oblivion that you failed son of krypton...to notice that there was not one...but two horns beckoning his arrival, so if I were you I would grovel and prey for mercy...because by now he is surely showing your little reporter...none.."


	2. Chapter 2

Superman's face becomes drenched in fear, and he drops Gilotina and in a blink of and eye he is gone, Gilotinas laughter still echoes in his mind, the boom from his speed shatters the windows of the building along his path, cars are swept up into the vacuum he leaves behind the ground splits apart as he moves over it. He sets his sight miles ahead to his target, the daily planet above it he can see Darkseid and at his side Lois, chained in energy restraints. He comes to a stop the wind following him pushes against Darkseid as a sinister smile comes across his face. "greetings superman, I see you received my gracious invitation….and accepted" Darkseid's words were filled with pride and vile as he turns to his usual stature of a general beholding the carnage on a battle field hands behind his back, standing straight. Superman's gaze has yet to leave Lois, his body reeks of the tension knowing if he steps one foot toward her it could cost her, her life. "I see you've noticed my little fury in training, she may not be a fighter but I'm sure granny goodness has room for her at the brothel on apocalypse". The concern on superman's face turned to rage as his gaze turned toward Darkseid "if you lay one finger on her I will" Darkseid interrupts with an affirmative tone "you will watch your tongue son of krypton!, and what if I?" Darkseid said as he took hold of his captive Ms. lane by the head "what if I, right here and now erase your little "peace" …of heaven out of existence?" Superman froze, and as fear consumed his heart is hands fell to his waist and his head hung low. "alright Darkseid…what do you want…?" with his defeated tone and demeanor Darkseid gazed at the mighty superman as he took in his victory, the man of steel had finally been tarnished and brought to being nothing more than scrap metal. "Behold kal el, this is your demise. By taking it is what you cherish most that not being this world but only this woman, you have given me more power over you then you have ever imagined. In the past after you defeated me I swore to cause you more pain and despair then you could ever imagine. And by enlightening me on what it is on this earth that you truly care about superman, I will exact my vengeance not on you…but on her" superman's head lifted seeing Darkseid's grip release Lois and the image of her frightened face slipped at gaining speeds as she plummeted towards the ground." What was he thinking? Did he overlook the fact I'm superman? I can catch her sit her on the ground and be right in front of him in seconds" these thoughts all filtered through superman's head as he dived towards leis a relieved smile on his face has he quickly came upon his love reaching out ready to scoop her from her terrible situation and as he came close enough the woman he had loved from the moment he saw her, the love of his life, the person he had shared his life with fro 14 moths, to the day disintegrated right in front of his eyes into bright yellow light. His path didn't falter, he flew straight into the ground the impact shook the city and the watchers who had gathered to the ground. As the dust settles superman could be seen on his knees his arms hanging in the rubble, his head tilted back as he gazed into the sky a mysterious expression on his face. Above Darkseid could also be seen as he peered down on the broken kryptonian, a cocky smile on his stone carved face. He lowered wanting to get a better view of the broken man, but what he approached little to his knowledge this "man" he approached was not broken, but angry. He landed and made a march toward superman admitting some sort of victory lined filled speech no doubt as it was Darkseid. But reluctantly his words fell upon deaf ears as the men he worked so hard to cause pain and despair, in the recent moments decided to cause some of his own. Superman stood and turned walking toward the object of his rage, his eyes glew red and his footsteps shook the earth beneath him. "Ah…so the son of krypton..." Darkseid's words were cut short as superman…kal el had brought his fist to meet his face with so much force that the area around him also traveled with him as he flew across the city. He landed, just outside the city lines as he tried to rise to his feet he was again met with the fist of an angry kryptonian. This time not through the air but along the ground he skidded back into the city, Darkseid tried to regain his senses, shaking off the blows he had received and leaned forward off of the ground but to his dismay he was implanted in the ground as superman landed feet first on his chest with such inertia the area had been completely brought to rubble and the quake that came after could be felt through the entire planet. Superman bent his knees as he brought his face closer to Darkseid's his eyes pouring out with energy and his teeth bared as if he was a mad beast Darkseid has never been one to show pain but the expression on his face could on be that. "you dare…" again his words were cut short as superman raised his hands above his head and clenched his fist and brought them down with the only intent being to crush what lied beneath them. Again and again the earth shook as the rage of a kryptonian was being lay upon Darkseid all he himself could do was take blow after blow as his very structure, and form began to break. Every time the two connected the earth screamed, buildings fell, streets split apart. Darkseid does not know how long it lasted but when it stopped he was brought up by superman and as he stared into the face of the man he had sought to destroy he had realized of the decision he made and the hell he unleashed upon himself. Superman brought his fist back and the muscles in his fore arm tightened and the veins in his arm pushed toward the surface of his skin, the sleeve of his arm tore apart unable to contain the man of steel, as on this day decided that he no longer needed to hold back. Pure instinct must have entered Darkseid as he somehow got his broken body to move and strike superman which only saved him from his grasp knocking the man of steel back a few feet. He then crawled away grunting and trying to hold himself together he brought himself up using a car as leverage he quickly took in the vision of the man he had created, wondering how he got this far. What he saw filled him with something Darkseid had never felt be for, fear. For the thing in front of him was no longer a man but a devil in his eyes. Rage had all but consumed the man of steel and as superman stepped toward him he understood the mistake he had made. Although it would seem he did not have time to think this decision over as superman charged toward Darkseid but as he approached Darkseid would gain leverage as he tossed the car that had aided him in standing again aided him in escaping. Once superman broke through the smoke he could see Darkseid move into a boom tube and disappear.

Scene: DarkSeid's throne room on Apocalypse

Darkseid stumbled out of the boom tube, yelling and screaming out calling for granny goodness but hearing no reply. He fell to his knees as he gave out one anger filled roar calling for her once again. "she isn't coming Darkseid" Darkseid's face would go pale if it could, he searched for the source of those words and as he scanned his surrounding a pair of red eye stood out in the shadows. Superman then walked out of revealing himself the rage fresh on his face but a bit more controlled. "No…it can't be…how?...how did you make here son of krypton!". Superman walked toward Darkseid slowly and the words he spoke had become more chilling " there is no place in this galaxy that you can run from me Darkseid, even your planet is nothing but rubble if I want it to be, is that what I should do? Destroy everything you've worked so hard to obtain? They call you a god up here don't they? What will they think if suddenly everything was gone in a flash…disintegrated as fast as she was! What would they do?"; "no…you wouldn't you're too noble" Darkseid replied, surely you couldn't live with destroying a planet on your conscience you're not that kind of man!". "My humanity died on earth, along with my conscience!" superman's words grew angrier as he shot a quick beam of focused eye beams into Darksied blasting him into a wall continuing his walk toward him. "Anything else to say? What would she think of me?" this is not what she'd want? Well she's not here to tell me that is she? No…you stole her voice…her smell, her grace, her beauty, everything you stole it all from me! On this day Darkseid you have caused me more pain and despair than I could ever imagine. And on this day I swore that you would burn….now. As superman ended his statement his eyes radiated red and a beam was sent fourth towards Darkseid, his screams were quickly muffled out as he was wiped from existence. Superman stumbled backwards, his red cape fell from his shoulders he found himself continuing his pace backing into Darkseid's throne were he took a seat propping his head up with his head up holding it in his hand.

The door was knocked down and numerous henchmen and guards of Darksied entered along with granny goodness. They scanned the room seeing both the pile of a chard corpse and superman sitting on the throne. Granny goodness in all of her loyalty quickly grabbed her mace and her expression turned to aggression. Superman's gaze met hers and his eyes brightened and the red glow of her death washed over granny goodness. She felt the fear bring her to her knees and bow her head and utter the words "hale the son of krypton..." superman pondered her words and took another glance at the guards that filled the room and then outside at the fire pits and minds that Darkseid had left behind on apocalypse. He closed his eyes and simply spoke the words "hale….the son of krypton"


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Superman: World Breaker 2

A lot has changed since the Last Son of Krypton left earth, a long time has passed. 2 years and earth hasn't seen a glimpse of their crimsoned caped hero. And one would think with all the heroes together on earth let alone metropolis that it would not be in the state that its in. turmoil has engulfed the world since the man of steel went missing, as far as the JLA know. No one knew the effect that superman had on crime was so powerful that now that he's gone apparently the rules have changed. With such chaos upon the world the JLA has been on high alert since it started. Metropolis now guarded by batman who has left Gotham in the hands of robin and Nightwing, holds the line with the help of cyborg. But the justice league has not given up, as they have their handy Martian scanning mental activity on nearby planets for any sign of superman. Not much has been said amongst the alumni of the league but all understand considering the event that caused his absence, The death of Ms. Lane was just one hardship that superman couldn't overcome, at least not so quickly. Although they are searching, they don't want to drag him home, but simply to know that he is ok and that they will wait. It's a shame to know that the hero they so desperately want to find is not keeping himself hidden….anymore

-planet Oa- home of the green lantern corps- daylight, cloudy on the bolcany of the lantern barracks. Hal Jordon stands with his head hung low in deep thought-

As the beaten body of the man Hal Jordan stands gazing into the canyon below him he tries to think of where to look next. As being one of the only league members who frequently travels through space he has been searching for the man of steel also. Torn between going back home to protect the earth, or finding the only hero who can. As he gazed upon his ring a familiar voice wrung in his ear "having some trouble there hal?". As he looked up in utter surprise he gazed upon the very object of his meditation. Of course he was not exactly as he remembered but it was "him" superman, Clark, Kal El was standing in front of him after two years. Of course the differences were there, the one they use to call the red blue blur had suddenly dawned a change of wardrobe. All that use to be blue was now black, and the yellow was now white, although the red remained it was darker and more radiant as the symbol of the man of steel no longer stood on his chest but moved slightly to the right and much smaller. The green lantern could only stare in awe as superman hovered down and landed next to him, a humble smile across his face. Hal, unable to hide his joy placed both hands on his shoulders and greeted superman with a smile of his own. "Superman!" Hal shouted gripping the shoulders of the man of steel tighter simply to make sure he was real. "You've come back!". Superman placed his hand on Hal Jordan back comfortingly "its been a long time old friend, how have you been?". "How have I been? How have you been?!" hal asked with the disbelief in his voice slowly fading, he hadn't changed , he faced the death of the woman he loved and disappears for 2 years and the first thing he asks is how he's doing. "we've been looking all over for you...hoping you were ok" Hal's arms dropped to his side and his face grew to concern "are you...ok?" he said with a unsure tone. "yes Hal, I'm...fine. I had a rough patch..I needed.., I needed to find myself...again" superman looked toward the skies and a distant look appeared on is face "I need to be sure about what I wanted to do...about how I wanted to do it, and I finally figured it out." Hal starred at his friend, and fellow hero and smiled once again "I understand , it's great to have you back...you are back aren't you?" superman let out a gentle chuckle and turned to face the green lantern "yes hal..I'm back". The green lantern stepped away shifting into levitation as a lite green glow overlapped his body. "then we have to go tell the others, everyone will be so glad to know you're ok". Hal jordon turned away from superman and headed toward the entrance to the main hall of oa, befor he could get have way he stopped and turned to look at his friend . However, all he could see was a wave of red light, and in the blink of an eye...his body was over taken by it. Superman stood still ,the ominous glow from his eyes slowly faded. His expression unreadable one that had never been seen on the man of steel. He laid eyes on the chard body of the man that had just greeted him with open arms as if letting it sink that he had just took his life. Weather it was the green glow that had suited him so well leaving him , or his ring sliding of his finger heading inside the chamber back to the main battery no less , or if it was hearing it utter " green lantern 2814 deceased" . Superman slowly lifted into the air and placed his hands behind his back and gazed upon Oa as a cold order left his lips "commence the attack on Oa". As the words were said the planet apocalypse could be seen outside the atmosphere of Oa as wave after wave of battalions slowly approached . The men of steel had returned indeed, and had brought a war with him.


	4. Chapter 4

As Superman stood before the corpse of Hal Jordan, and as the armies that darkseid left behind began their decent onto Oa, along with apockolypse itself floating in space right outside Oa's atmosphere, the fire pits blasting with rage filled flames. Superman slowly raised himself into the air awaiting the inevitable unrelenting force of the green lantern core that would surely be on their way as soon as word of Hal Jordan's death reached the halls of their cathedral. "my lord, the omega bombs are armed and ready for deployment. Awaiting your command" the lite chatter between superman and a soldier on the other side of his communicator in his ear relaying information, he then turned his head looking up at his armada and the battle that he had begun . The once noble knights of metropolis, now a cold war lord "await my order, only commence the ground invasion for now". "Superman!" a distressed yell came from inside the structure before him. Superman's head turned back down below where Jordan's body lay. He could see a number of lanterns at his side no doubt preying that there was some kind of hope that the great and loved Jordan could be saved, but there was none…superman had made sure of it.

Killowag,Tomar-Re, and Arisa-Rrab all lanterns that had followed Jordan into battle before had started making their way up to superman, the distress and concern on their faces showed that they had not yet realized that they were approaching their friends murderer. "Superman!?, what happened?!, Did you see it?! Who's attacking us?...who killed Hal?!" Killowag bombarded superman with questions the anger and rush getting to his state of mind no doubt for he could not decide what to feel rage for Jordan's death or worry for the attack on Oa. Superman let his arms hang at his side preparing his hands into fist "don't be foolish Killowag…I killed Hal….and I'm the one attacking you". Killowag's face was hit with a wave of confusion along with the others. "But..why?...superman" Killowag struggled to get his words out unable to believe that the man he had heard Jordan praise to no end, who's tales of glory had spoken of unimaginable valor had just confessed to his best friends murder. "it's not like I chose him" superman replied most likely interrupting killiowag still trying to put everything together " he was just the first one to see me is all" as the man of steel finished his cold explanation a small smile crept upon his face. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Arisa spoke, snapping out of the panic wiping the tears off her face. "it means Hal wasn't the last.." superman replied again with no remorse in his tone "he was the first" superman's words threw killowag into rage and as he went flying towards his target, his ring bled green energy as he slung his hand forward into a right hook which as it clashed with superman's face, lost all its momentum and stopped right at the surface unable to go any further. Killowags eyes widened, he drew his hand back slowly as the eyes of the kryptonian set upon him. He slowly drifted away trying to make sense of everything that was happening, Tomar called out to him for reassurance.

Killiowag shook of the shock plaguing his mind and reformed his hand into a fist, the bright green aura around him glowing brighter. His face filled with determination as he thrust his hand forward and sent forth a wave of pure green will energy letting out a powerful yell as he did so. The attack seemed to wash over supermans entire being, killowag didn't let up he kept pouring his energy out in front of him making sure he left nothing to chance. As his attack dimmed and slowly faded, and the steam fell from his ring Killowag panted slowly and a grin arose across his face, As the smoke cleared to reveal an empty space the man of steel seemed to have been wiped away by his attack. Kilowag let out a victorious shout "I got him!...he couldn't have taken all that energy at once..no one could"

"Killowag!, Behind you!" Arisa screamed but to no avail, Killowag couldn't even turn his head before he felt the tremendous pain of something wrapping around his spine. All he could do was scream in agony as superman dug his fingers into his back and took hold of whatever was there. "But….How?!" Killowag uttered between yelp's unable to move. "it's simple killowag" superman replied tightening his grip "I just moved out of the way". As superman finished he threw Killowag toward Oa, and the force and speed were so great it was as if Killowag was a comet clashing against the entire planet and the planet had won. Tomar-Re could only stare in disbelief as Arisa rushed to Killowag's aid. Tomar turned as rage appeared on his face it was quickly haulted and turned to shock as his face met with superman's. " you should have followed her….and saved yourself some pain." Superman's words made Tomar-Re's blood run cold as the man of steels fist was drove into his chest crushing it instantly. Tomar-Re almost in a petrified state began to fall toward the earth as his own green glow faded away. Arisa could only watch as another one of her comrades fell, tears fell from her eyes like turned on faucets. But her face flowed from overwhelming sadness to intense anger as her ring glew bright and her hand thrust straight into the air realeasing her energy forming a pillar in the sky, No doubt acting as a beacon for the rest of the core . Arisa's Voice whaled as it echoed over all of Oa 'ATTENTION ALL LANTERNS!, Oa is under attack, Oa is under attack! Lanterns Killowag and Tomar-Re have been killed along with Hal Jordan of earth. The killer is superman of earth. He has waged war on the green lantern core! Bring. Him. Down!"


	5. Chapter 5

Editors note:

I am truly sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last, to those of you who are enjoying my fic I'm afraid that there may be another gap. My computer died a few weeks ago so had to type this on my phone (not as easy as I thought t would be). Forgive any grammar mistakes and spelling as well and please point any errors you find to me and I'll try and correct them. In addition I am parking on two others that retain to Marvel and DC characters. Wolverine:public enemy and X-men:Supremacy. Thanks for your support and understanding

~alexander cage

Superman hovered above the distraught lantern Arisa Rrab, his hands behind his back casting a determined scowl over all of Oa. As Arisa's call was received through the entire core the lanterns began to mobilize. Hundreds upon hundreds of lanterns shot out of anywhere and everywhere gathering around the main hall of the guardians. As the will powered warriors filled the sky their rings shined so bright the aura replaced the light of the suns in the area. Hundreds of lanterns, hundreds of rings, and all focused on bringing the man of steal down and leaving nothing but scrap metal in his wake. As superman gazed upon the green lantern corp in its entirety he gave a smile, hundreds of the most powerful weapon in the universe and all aimed at him and he could still bring up the nerve to bring out a smile.

Lanterns guy and Kyle rayner drifted say from the pack, and went forth to arisa's side. "Arisa, are you ok?" Kyle asked going down to one knee taking hold of her. As panicked as she was, she could bring herself to speak through her tears "y-yes...but killowag..and tomar...tomar" she began to butcher her words as she shoved her face against Kyle's chest crying uncontrollably. Kyle held the young lantern in his arms and consoled her as best he could given the current tragedy of not losing just one but three of her closest friends let alone three fellow lanterns. Hal Jordan one of them, he who had taken her under his wing, explaining and demonstrating what it takes to be a lantern, what it takes to uphold the law of the world. "it'll be ok Arisa..it'll be ok.." Kyle's words were interrupted by gardner "with all due respect Kyle...everything is not going to be ok" guy's tone was distressed and loud, Kyle turned to face his friend but his gaze was cut off by the site of a full apockolyptian battalion approaching Oa. Kyle stood up and walked next to guy, as doing so his fist tightened, his shoulders were filled with tension and angst. arisa stood and joined her two friends and simultaneously, all three lifted themselves to join the ranks and the front line. Panic spreads as the army that superman had brought upon Oa approached, with superman himself at the helm. "are we really going to do this?" "superman is one thing...but an entire army on top of that..." "we're all gonna die!", everyone feeling differently about it and all justified in their own way considering what they are about to face. And then, there was wide spread panic.

"ENOUGH!"

Kyle whales into his ring which echoed through out the other rings as well, "listen up! As of right now the green lantern core is at war! I want us all in our respective squadrons, the 2nd through 12 are all on the front line. 14 through 24 will be the second wave and will provide covering fire until called! Squads 30 through 56 are all wave three and will be the final assault I want you to hold down the main chambers, the barracks and the guardians chambers until you get word from me. All other squadrons are support,medics,and anyone left will be sent for reinforcements. This is no Time to crack and if you intend to do so leave your ring and go because I don't need you here. We are the green lantern core and nothing can dominate our will! And we will protect Oa, WE WILL PROTECT OUR HOME!. Kyle's words seemed to inspire the legions of lanterns behind him as their rings regained their overwhelming glow. As they yelled in agreement and thrust their fist into the air the began to take their battle formation. Guy,Kyle and Arisa stand before the marching armada, But as it seems the caped crusader has retired further behind his forces. A sigh of relief escaped Kyle's lips as he noticed and realized he was the only one who had. Time would seem to be at a stand still as if it had a sense of humor in trying to make this moment last as long as possible. As the two forces eliminated distance from each other the tension raised to no end and with one adrenaline filled cry Kyle charged the lanterns into battle and hell thought only to be a custom of religious humans seemed to break the rules and find itself on Oa. And as both sides engaged and carnage filled the air bodies from both sides began to drop from the sky. As the chaos and the calamity took place Kyle rayner and guy Gardner seem to be right in the middle. As Kyle formed a green spiked wall and slammed it through a horde of apockolyptian soldiers sending them flying back into their own partners,simultaneously altering it into a giant spiked mace slamming it through another group of them ripping through their armor and sending them plummeting toward Oa. "GUY!" Kyle said as he swiped across more soldiers these only slightly faltering "their flight must be rigged in their armor, a nice hit should short out the system". Guy wailed as he constructed barbed wire chains from his ring sending the web like attack forward in front of him wrapping it around the torso's and necks and as he clenched his fist they tightened shredding through their armor and skin and as he yanked his fist he flung them toward the ground charging forward with aggression and pride as he always did. Kyle keeping an eye on him while watching out for himself , became filled with a small amount of awe at how well his friend was taking this situation "hm...guess he knows" he said as he through himself further into battle. The battle escalated quickly but from the site you would assume that the lanterns had the upper hand. As constructs were formed and reformed, the hardened power of will seemed to be too much for super and so called "overwhelming forces". even Arisa herself was making a dent in the army set forward to destroy her home, the confidence that was restored as the battle waged on seemed to touch every lantern in the area as all of them began fighting with the cunning and the will that the green lantern core had been known for. Supermans army began to fall and as it did the lanterns rose higher and higher and they reached out for victory.

-on another part of the battlefield- with the second wave-

As the lanterns watched the frontline ravage through the apockolyptian forces their face filled with hope and their bodies relieved of their tensions they all let out a cheer as they were sure the battle had turned in their favor and would soon be over. No doubt they wood obtain victory today and Oa let alone them selves would remain in tact. "will you look at that, Kyle and guy are really giving it to them!" a lone lantern said. "yeah, they'll have this wrapped up in no time, won't even need us" said another. But their words were meant by a short eerie silence broken by the words of an unknown source. "oh they'll need you...,they'll need ever last one of you." the voice ran cold through the ears of every lantern aware of them, all followed suit with each other and took a gazed to the source of such a statement only to lock eyes with the red caped kryptonian himself staring down at them hovering in the middle of the crowd. He spoke again as he folded his arms "only, you won't be here...none of you". Everyone's blood ran cold, they were face to face with the very man who had brought this hell upon them ad when every brain cell in their mind was screaming take action not one of them could utter a movement. Superman gazed across the sea of green and a smile crept upon his face, slowly his eyes closed and he started to squint, his brow clenched and his eyes were jammed shut. The crowd was dazed, what could he be thinking? Should they attack? And get him when his guard is down?. But if his eyes are closed their closed for a reason aren't they? But before any plans could be set into motion the man of steel opened his eyes in an instant and as his eyes were still unfocused he let out a wave of his eye beams and scanned the entire order of lanterns and ass the bodies fell and the rings floated away off to find their replacement, the entire second wave, had been decimated in a matter of seconds. And in the chaos of the frontline, with victory so close in their reach no one noticed.

-back at the frontline-

As guy tore through soldier after soldier, and Kyle and Arisa had now took up double teaming the center of the fight and the rest of the lanterns doing there share in trying to exterminate every trace of apockolipse from their sight the soldiers began to back up and hold their position. Guy soon regrouped with Kyle and Arisa, a cocky smirk on his face "is this suppose to be the unstoppable force of appockolipse?" guy said as he took a look at the remaining forces no doubt feeling quite full of himself. "it's not over yet Gardner " Kyle replied with a hint of worry in his voice. "I can't believe this is what Hal died for...a measly 4 hour battle...and killowag,...tomar..." Arisa held back her tears as the rest of the lanterns continued into the assault and further pushed back the apockolyptian army. "do you see that mr. "man of steel"?...looks

LIke your army isn't made out of the same stuff you are...I suggest you cough up the extra cash for the good stuff asshole!" guy finished his prideful statement with a hardy laugh, one that seemed to echo over all of Oa. And far above the battlefield in the upper atmosphere hovered superman, As guy's words Reached his ear another sinister smile crept upon his face and as if the unknowing lantern could hear him he spoke "you poor fool...those were just the pawns.." superman drew his hand up in the air and as he did so a boom tube opened in th middle of the battle field, and then another...and another...and soon it would be covered. And out of each one stepped the behemoths of apockolipse. They towered over the lanterns being atleast 7ft tall, jagged claws,fangs and molten skin. Some on all fours, some walking like men but all of them were roaring at their targets and assumed to be lunch. Guy,Kyle,and Arisa gazed upon the creatures in complete awe realizing that it could never have been that easy but they never thought it would come to this. Guy snarled and befor Kyle could hold him down he was already making his way into the fray as he formed a broadsword and lifted himself high into the air and came down across one of the creatures faces, but to his surprise the construct shattered as soon as it made contact. Guy was caught completely off guard as the beast snarled and swiped at his chest, as his claws would seem to make contact with guy a green shield separated his skin from it's claws. The sheild reared back pulling guy next to Kyle safely. "what the hell was that guy?!" Kyle asked him being the instrument of his salvation. Guy slightly shaken shook his head "it's like I was hitting...a brick wall...it didn't budge...not one bit" Kyle glanced at guy and quickly back at the beast "so what our rings don't work?!" Kyle's mind went frantic as he didn't fully understand the creatures he was facing but knew that with the numbers he had would not be enough. "Arisa, call on the second wave..." arisa nodded and spoke into her ring,"come in second wave..." she paused waiting for a response ,her urgency would prevent her from waiting to long "second wave! Lanterns come in!" as she pleaded the beast took charge hissing and growling , foaming at the mouth with hot lava making great gains by the second. "arisa what's going on!?" Kyle would shout as he and the other lanterns readied themselves "I'm trying but their not answering!" she replied. "what do you mean not answering their right ..." and as Kyle tried to finish his sentence by turning around and looking to where the second wave should be...there was nothing but empty space. Filled with a overwhelming sense of discouragement it was quickly replaced by panic as guy would yell his name to snap him back o the situation at hand of the behemoths now with in striking distance. Kyle would be gored and taken away from his friends side by one of them and as he was slammed into lantern after lantern being used as battering ram, the battle seemed to start all over again...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

hello all, for those of you who are aware i was without a computer for quite a while and was unable t continue the fanfic "superman world breaker" but i have just purchased a new desktop and i will be able to continue and even post more fic that ill hope you enjoy. so to those who were following this fic and to those who are reading for the first time, please enjoy and thank you for the support

(Kyle rayner)

"how did it come to this?...what exactly is going on? I've fought beside this man...died beside this man.

I heard...what happened to Ms. Lane...but i didn't know the pain of losing her would be that great for him...always so controlled so well polished that anything standing next to him just seemed dull...maybe it was the cape. I can't believe superman...OUR superman is trying to kill us...trying to kill ME! I've shed blood and tears with this man, hell and back...justice league ...but this man...this man before me is not the man I fought beside...something must have happened on apocalypse...what if...NO! he has to be stopped, there is no way I can let that man win! I have to get up...get up Kyle...GET UUUUUPPPP!"

as a victorious roar echoed through the war zone a burst of green light fluctuated in a small corner, a trail of will power rose into the air which seemed to be carrying one of the behemoths, a few lanterns averted their gaze to the phenomenal site and a smile crept upon their face, Kyle Rayner hovered above the battlefield with giant muscular green arms outlining his own. he wrapped the massive hands around the behemoths neck and snapped it with ease, he then proceeded to throw it toward superman, who was in no way hiding higher up in the atmosphere. as the behemoth flew past the kryptonian the man of steel did not budge but instead his intrigue began to grow. Rayner spoke into his ring, explaining how their will power doesn't affect the behemoths directly but if only used as a tool alongside your own strength ,they indeed could be broken. the new information rallied the rest of the lanterns and all began focusing into their own personal way, guy who fell in love with the idea shaped is will into full exo-skeleton of a giant biker complete with his own tattoos, arisa also entangled her will in the shape of a giant snake tail constricting and crushing the behemoths in her way. hope again seemed to shine on the green lantern core, but for the lantern kyle rayner he knew that the fight was just beginning.

he hovered up to meet his longtime friend, and hero meeting him face to face, he glared bravely at his hero who had now become his adversary. superman's hands once again fell to his side and met rayner on level ground, giving him an assuring gaze telling him that "no, this isn't a nightmare". "grabbing the bull by the horns huh?" he said with a smug grin. "well it's the easiest way I figure...they won't fight without their leader" ,rayner readied his construct arms and brace his body for the impact of the battle he had just sighed up for "you could just surrender ya know" the man of steel offered which was met with a hastily reply "Not my style" by rayner. superman nodded and in the blink of an eye superman rushed right in front of the lantern, pulling his fist back and began to connect a punch straight into the side of rayner's face out of pure instinct rayner turtled himself inside his construct as they took the full force of the punch and cushioned the blow, rayner was woken up to just how strong the man of steel was as he was jettisoned through the air. as he began to stop himself and regain his composure he shook of the fear he was suffering from knowing that had he really been hit, he'd be dead. he panted endlessly trying to catch his breath, a pattern that was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and the words " round two?". without hesitation raynar turned toward superman and this time with a punch of his own, meeting head on with the punch he knew was coming from superman. the clash boomed like thunder and the shockwave pushed both away from each other although not waiting a single moment the man of steel rushed back in, as a blur to rayners eyes he dashed behind him and hammer hit him in the spine which sent him flying toward the ground, his impact shook the small Oa'n valley that they had ended up thanks to the first strike by superman. on the ground rayner seemed motionless, had the kryptonian won already? was the last hope of the green lantern core gone, was this the end?

(kyle rayner)

dammit he's fast...Argh!...back...back broken...ah... ...cant...get up...this is gonna hurt" kyle let out a pain filled sigh pausing his inner thoughts "...ring...integrate..." as he did so the ring seemed to dig into his skin green will energy could be seen tracing his veins, and muscles, as if it were wiring itself with in his anatomy,it had been a well known myth that a ring could integrate into a lanterns body but the stress it would take on the wearer would surely cause death if not severe pain. as it grew further up his arm, his neck, down his back and to the other arm kyle arched and whaled in pain, his eyes would open and widen and the faint green glow turned solid as he suddenly relaxed, laying flat in the crater he created upon impact. as he soon stood up, and stretched he gazed up where he could see the red cape of superman flapping "ring, analyze memories...scan super speed" he raised himself into the air to once more meet with the man of steel head on. superman slowly followed raynars movements until they met eye contact "i had thought for sure that would have killed you," he said "but when i heard you screaming i was afraid that i had just maimed you, but seems like you made some improvements...looks like it hurt too". Kyle floated in front of the man of steel without saying a word, his fist tightened and his face grew intense. "oh, ready for battle are we?...ok then" as superman finished his words he once again swooped in and sent a punch straight for rayner's face, but to his surprise it had been caught by rayner before it had even gotten close. superman looked a little shocked but quickly returned to his more composed self "so that's what you meant, when you said scan super speed, used your own memory to replicate my speed so you could see and react to my movements?...clever".

kyle tilted his head and a slight anger appeared over his brow "ring access memory, scan super strength" kyle drew his hand back quickly and struck superman in his abdomen, the amount of force must have again surprised the kryptonian as he curled forward being slightly winded, "your speed?, i told my ring to scan super speed...and the fastest person i know is Barry Allen the flash, you dont know what speed is". rayner then grabbed his targets arm and began to swing him around using his new found speed and threw him toward Oa "however the strength, that was a gift from you'. as superman plummeted toward Oa he regained his control in time enough to land on his feet, the impact once again sent quakes through the planet, it only knowing how much more damage it could take. superman straitened himself and it was now he who was looking up at kyle rayner who had put him in the crater he had made when he landed. " very clever indeed , but doing that...must be a tremendous risk isn't it?...when you caught my punch i heard your hands break before i even made contact...replicating those powers must be taking quite a toll, but then it is your planet I'm going to destroy and your friends I'm going to kill...so I understand".

superman shot into the air aiming for rayner, who defensively activated his arm constructs once again catching superman in a clench where both exchanged cataclysmic blows, the sounds could be heard even back on the battlefield where the other lanterns were laying their lives on the line just like rayner. the Goliath struck each other with no end, until superman caught rayners arm with complete surprise and as he realized the position he was in it was too late, the strength of superman bore down on his bones and turned them to dust. rayner cringed in pain and used a headbutt to escape he then shot superman with a focused beam of will energy which sent him back. rayner knew he did not have long before the fight would continue so in an instant the green construct overlapping his arm replaced it completely. just in time as superman once again came charging in, as he got closer rayner slipped to the side shoving his knee into superman chin then hammer fisting him down to the ground, using the force against him superman flew away form rayer confusing him at first. as he pondered to himself he soon realized what he was up to as he saw him flying full speed toward him again using the planets gravitational field to propel himself. "ring access memory, scan plastic man" and as his body started to give way and expand Reynar screamed in pain, and as superman hit square in the middle of rayner had seem to cover him as paper does to rock.

still in agony reynar tighten his grip on himself and commenced to folding in on himself trying to crush the man of steel and at first he was confident, although the pain of ripping his own bones and muscles to shreds was unbearable he didn't hold back. but he felt the man inside fighting tooth and nail to get out "just...a little more..." he said "he can't fight...if he can't breathe.." rayner bit his lip and forced himself in more on himself trying to make himself as tight as possible and then suddenly..the fighting stopped,there was no struggle. rayner knew better then to think it was over, and it soon wouldn't be as he felt a burning sensation in his torso, and before to soon it burst through the other side of him. again in agony he whaled and backed away letting go of the kryptonian and as he did so his body reverted back to its natural state aside from the gaping hole in his stomach and before he could even shake the pain off superman was again in his face, he defended himself by going back into a clench but he had not the strength he did before, it was taking all his will to keep from passing out. "fights over kyle, I do commend you for the fight that you presented me..it was unexpected" kyle's face was filled with anguish and anger as he snarled at superman "don't talk to me as if you know me!...i know what happened...i know who you are!" rayner said as he struggled to keep the man of steel at bay. "no...you don't old friend, not any more" as he finished his words superman drew in real close to rayner, and took a deep long look into his eyes and as rayner looked back his face was filled with awe and unresponsive to them as they started to burn red. and as the heat vision from superman burned its way past his eyes and melted his brain the lantern still didn't make a sound, and even as he fell from the sky he didn't shed one scream, but uttered the words " it is you..." before his death.

superman looked down on his defeated foe, his eyes still glowing bright red and suddenly, something only he could hear in the middle of the chaos was said "sir, the omega bombs are in place..." superman took a breath and raised himself higher and higher into the air and simply said " do it.."


	7. Chapter 7

Superman World Breaker 7

-Metropolis rooftop-sunset-

7 years almost...I thought eventually that the emptiness of his absence would leave but of course it doesn't. nothing...no one could replace the effect that his being here had. he was metropolis's medal of honor, the worlds purple heart. and then in the blink of an eye, the worlds knight and shinning armor was tarnished and broken by a madman, bent on world domination but settling for the complete braking of one man. I cant say I don't understand...I do, but I guess over the years...after I've lost so many I handle it better than most, not sure if that's a gift or a curse just yet...probably won't ever be. i said to myself, id look over his city while he was gone, and hand it to him the way he left it when he returns, not sure what might come back, the man I knew or something else. what effect did her death have on him has plagued my mind ever since her funeral, I left white roses on the casket, guess I'll have two memorials to visit now...

I'll meet up with john in a moment, he says there's a problem with the communications from Oa, says he has to leave just to make sure everything's ok. shame, since he's been gone crime around the world has risen dramatically. takes its toll on everyone else except a few like Diana, and Cyborg. but to me, it's all too familiar almost a spitting image of my Gotham. of course we're doing our best, but not everyone is as fast as a speeding bullet..I laugh every time I say it in my head. I have Dick and Barbra running Gotham while I'm here, never thought it would take this long...7 years.., better hurry to the watchtower before john leaves.

earths outer atmosphere-watchtowers main hall-wonder woman, flash, john (green lantern)-batman enters

i approach all three of them, no question Diana and Barry are trying to persuade him to stay. "you can save it bats...I'm going, its protocol" john looked at me with determination, something i know all too well. " I wasn't going to say anything..if you have to go, you have to go-"but you know we can't spare the man power, the trouble in star city, and cost city are getting worse, I'm doing what i can to keep it contained but don't know how much I can hold out for without backup, I'm the fastest man in the world but I cant be everywhere ya know? i mean really what-" I let Barry trail on for a while, it doesn't take him long before he notices I'm no longer listening, not like I could when his mouths going twice the speed of sound. Diana gives me a look signaling that i should try to get john to stay, I ignore it and tell him he has to do what h has to do "are you sure you can't hold off for another day or two ?" she graces the conversation with her plea that I was suppose to relay, john shakes his head "it's already been 3 days"...3 days..communications have gone out with Oa before but never more than a few hours..it is strange, no questions what's been going on out in space, the lantern core had heightened their security and even Hal went back to give them some help so john could stay full time, last we heard they said everything was fine...but that was three days ago. I tell john to get communications back up as soon as possible when he gets there he assures me and heads to the hanger. they both look at me, a disappointed glare in their eyes as if to say I was wrong for letting a man go and check on his home, but of course neither of them will say it. I turn away and go back to the telescopic wing of the watchtower, Diana follows. I've come here every day for 4 years, ever since the day that Apocalypse disappeared from its orbit. I've tried tracking but no luck, it's just...gone...guilty thoughts rain down on my mind" did he destroy it? was his rage that intense?..of course it was...,or maybe it moved... apocalypse may have fled not being able to beat him...all likely, but unproven guesses. so I stand here, scanning the endless solar system for a trace of a red cape, or a burning fire pit in hopes of getting a clue as to what happened, and where the man of steel is.

"why did you let him go?!" Diana's voice echoes through the room like a siren , i don't acknowledge knowing she's already guessed my reply. "And if you were going to let him go why didn't you at least try and get him to stay a few more days?". i turn to her and finally give her a reply, but not the one she's been dying to get since we met "If you were to lose contact with themyskira and said you were leaving to go see if everything was ok...and i said no...would you listen?". her silence speaks volumes to herself that again I've beaten her into verbal submission, the only man who's been able to i suppose, I should probably be a little more proud of that. she shrugs and leans against the wall acknowledging her defeat and looks up out of the operation window past the monitor "anything new?" again my silence allow her to guess my reply, she comes to my side and places her hand on my shoulder and reminds me of the thought that is never right in front of me but always there...what if he isn't coming back...i shake it off before i loose myself in another contingency filled brain storm that lost me 3 days,10 billion dollars and 2 cars...,Bruce Wayne was a little off after that but he'll manage. as she leaves i zoom in to the area that apocalypse rested, surrounded by hollow stars that darksied had consumed in order to fuel his fire pits. and then I'm struck with a wave of curiosity, so on a whim I turn the watchtowers 10,000,000 magnification camera toward Oa, just to get a sense of security, but the speck that should be on my screen isn't there. i instantly radio Diana asking if john had left yet, of course I'm minutes too late...maybe it's nothing, considering the planet is a member of the core itself they might have need to move., rare but not strange. i let it go for now and await johns call tomorrow.

As the dark knight pondered to himself, little did he know that the mystery of what happened to the man of steel was not only on its way to being revealed, it was headed straight for him. how as the justice league going to handle seeing their red caped hero in such a different way? and what is the man of steel bringing with him? War? or smiles and hugs? is the justice league ready for the superman the prey so diligently returns? and when he does can the earth and it's p[people take it? or will their world and all they know be broken?

-the next day-metropolis-dawn-top of daily planet-batman standing on the roof

we had a lot of conversations up here, I remember the first argument we had about the league itself, and my doubt about how four people at the time could put aside their differences and fight together. but he took charge like he always did and led us to victory after victory. he'd say that if it weren't for me he wouldn't have won half those battle, but had it not been for him...i would have worked that hard. i wouldn't have tried to match is acts of courage and bravery with my own cunning and determination.

john should be calling in just a few more hours, then my mind will be at peace, he'll radio that Oa had to change location hence the loss of communication. " I'll do a few patrols and get my mind off of it" i say to myself, and as I take a leap off of the building and into the batmobile, the scanners lift the burden from my shoulders and relay a attempted gang fight in progress, just the thing I need to let off some steam. I make my way there and I can see the the two sides rioting with each other, its only seconds when I jump out of my vehicle and charge in taking out 3 without trying, i go fluid and loose myself in battle and before I realize it one of them pulls a gun and i react with a batterang. i wait for the yell and the thud of the gun hitting the ground. but instead i hear a clash of metal against something else and as I gaze around the battle field I notice that the riot has cease and the gone quiet. I turn around to the purp with the gun but blocking my view is a site that nearly makes me weak in the knees. it's my friend, Clark, kal el, superman and he's standing right in front of me with the smile he gave to me when we were just a reporter and a billionaire eating lunch together. and for the first time in a long time i feel tired, and remember that I haven't slept in 16 months. he's talking but I cant make it out ,the thugs put down their weapons and the cops come in and real them in. he walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me right in the eye and says " did I miss anything?"...I can't help but let out a muffled laugh at the thought of the nerve this bastard must have to ask me a question like that. i place a line to the watchtower and tell them i have a surprise. and then i place my hands on his shoulder and hang my head low and simply say : welcome back superman"...its over, the hards times...and everything is going to be ok...

next chapter extra long edition!


End file.
